The present invention relates to a method for aerating of water and an apparatus for carrying out this method.
For aerating of water, e.g. in order to improve living conditions of plants and animals living in water, it is known to arrange below the surface of the water aperture tubes and to admit air into the water through these. The air escaping through the holes in the aperture tubes bubbles up in the water. During this, the water partially accepts oxygen from the air. This oxygen is then additionally available to the plants and animals. However, this method is very expensive because a requisite number of aperture tubes must be installed beneath the surface of the water and compressors are required which press the air into the tubes. These compressors must be appropriately dimensioned because only a part of the oxygen contained in the air is received in the water so that corresponding quantities of air must be admitted into the water. For the aeration of water it is further known to use rotating hollow bodies which traverse a part of their path above and a part of their path below the surface of the water, and which have cutouts only in that part of their walls which is uppermost at the emerging side. The bodies are filled with solid materials having a large surface accessible to air and water. At the emerging side these hollow bodies carry water with them above the surface of the water, which slowly runs back to the water surface during the travel of the hollow bodies above the water surface. At the immersion side the wall portion having the cutouts is located lowermost so that at the immersing side the hollow bodies carry air with them beneath the water surface, which air gradually bubbles out of the hollow bodies during the travel of the hollow bodies beneath the water surface and rises in the water. The oxygen contained in the bubbling air is partially absorbed in the water and converts the deleterious substances contained in the water into harmless substances, insofar as this is possible by action of the oxygen. Such a device also is very costly, because the hollow bodies must be so constructed that at the emerging side they can carry water with them above the water surface and at the immersion side they can carry air with them beneath the water surface. Also, the number of hollow bodies must be correspondingly large because the oxygen is only gradually absorbed by the water, so that a correspondingly large quantity of air must be imported beneath the water surface.